Gas generators, in the meantime, are arranged not only immediately in the vicinity of their consumer, usually a gas bag, but for reasons of space are also accommodated apart from it in places in the vehicle where more installation room is available. A pipeline provides the connection between gas generator and consumer. The connection between the housing of the gas generator and the pipeline in the form of a coupling piece must ensure a gas-tight sealing between the parts which are connected with each other. For this, it is known to screw the pipeline and the gas generator into corresponding openings in the coupling piece, which is costly with regard to assembly. In addition, the pipe forming the pipeline can also be pressed onto (as known from DE 297 02 011 U1) or welded to the coupling piece. However, in the latter solution, no further modular arrangement is possible, in which pipelines of differing length can also be built in, using the same coupling piece. The gas-tightness between the coupling piece and the gas generator and also the pipeline is important in long pipelines, because a drop in pressure is particularly disadvantageous here. Such long pipelines are, for example, so-called lances which extend along the A-column via the roof frame up to the C-column of a vehicle and inflate a so-called ABC gas bag or window bag, which can cover the side windows of the vehicle in a manner similar to a curtain.